The Mystery
by Miss Armageddon
Summary: There's a mystery floating around, and it involves our favorite elfin girl and human boy. A/H, post TLC, pre TTP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo

A/N: Yo. Here's the NEW fic from the beautiful Bluesparks. This was floating around by skull since TLC, so it's really late, but my muse just had a skeleton plot; I needed to bulk it up. J, I didn't make you read this one because I knew you would end up hitting me again. Just kidding, love ya anyways. Just stick with this for me, all right? I hope it'll be as good as How to Tell Him, it's been in my head for as long, but had more time to ferment.

Holly doubled over, retching as another wave of nausea hit her. She moaned weakly. It had been a month since she had returned from Hybras, and she feared that she'd gotten sick. She rose, rinsed her mouth, then set off to go see Foaly; she needed to know if she had gotten sick. Foaly looked up from his computer bank to notice Holly walk into the Ops Booth.

"Hey Holly. What's up?"

"Hi Foaly. I've got a question."

"Shoot. Not literally, but go ahead."

Holly smiled wobbly and said, "I've been feeling really nauseous lately, and it started after I got back from Hybras. I was wondering…" At that statement Foaly grabbed her hand and snapped a thimble-looking thing on her fingertip. Holly blinked and winced as it pricked her finger and analyzed her blood. The centaur turned back to his computer screens to wait for the results. He frowned as he read the results, then smiled.

"Holly, this will either come as good news or bad news."

"Foaly, what is it? Just tell me!"

"Holly, you're pregnant."

**All right! That's my first chapter, tell me what you think. I'm nervous about a new long-term fic, my confidence is shattered after the notebook incident. Plus, I need to know if this is appropriate for Creative Writing, I've already read all my other one shots. I'm not going to bother with How to Tell Him unless I get told that it's appropriate, I'm at a Catholic School. Please, Please, Please review or the evil ninja monkeys will get you…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Constructive criticism is adored. This went a LOT better than I expected! Super late but worth the wait! Love to Major Samantha Carterfor betaing, and Ben.**

**Xoxo,**

**Bluesparks**

Holly gasped and her hand went to her belly. "That's not possible."

"Holly, the…"

"Foaly, I'm still a virgin! I can't be pregnant, it's just not possible."

The centaur sighed. "The only other possibility is that it happened in the time tunnel. One of the male occupants somehow managed to impregnate you. How, I don't know. We should do a paternity test just to be safe." Holly sighed and let the centaur prick her midriff with a long needle. She ran through the events on Hybras in her mind, trying to pinpoint when it had happened. She breathed deeply and recalled when she had felt something embraced her while they where bringing the island back to Earth. It had seemed so inconsequential, irrelevant, and momentary that she thought she had imagined it. She then realized that the thing must be… Foaly chose that exact moment to start laughing.

"Foaly? What is it?" He kept laughing until he choked.

"Holly, your baby's father is Artemis."

"What?" Holly placed her hand on her belly and thought about how the thing had been the same size and shape as Artemis. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Foaly became serious. "Holly, if you want, we can abort this baby. You don't have to carry it." She recoiled and her hands moved of her own accord to shelter her womb.

"What? Foaly, are you crazy?"

"This baby isn't supposed to exist."

"But it does exist! You can't just kill my baby. I don't care that it's Fowl's, it's mine too! Keep in mind that it is half me." Holly was snarling, Foaly's to her child wasn't going to go unpunished.

Foaly got her point and apologized. "I'm sorry. The Council might force you to terminate, so I wanted to give you a choice. You may want to tell Artemis so we can have him on our side." Holly frowned.

"This entire story is ludicrous, he may be skeptical."

"May be skeptical? Holly, you have to be damn prepared to prove that you really are carrying his child."

"I think that I'll need copies of the tests, paternity and pregnancy. Maybe an ultrasound, but that could be faked. Damnit, I'm a pregnant virgin. I thought that only happened in that Mud Man religion." She started giggling, not really laughing, but more like a release for the immense stress and surprises that had been dumped on her. Foaly handed her printouts of the tests, and dragged her over to a machine that took an instantaneous ultrasound, and she saw her baby for the first time. She grinned.

"He has my eyes." Foaly laughed at Holly's lame attempt at a joke, and handed her a picture and wing rig.

"Go. I'll write you up a mission to Ireland." Holly walked away, looking happy yet sad at the same time. She was going over all the things that could go wrong. He could deny paternity, he could turn her away, he could… She hadn't noticed that she reached the surface until she caught the smell of surface air. She whispered, "Welcome to the surface, baby," and pulled her ring phone out of her pocket and called Artemis, who unbeknownst to her, was trying to decide how to call her.

"Ugh!" Artemis was disgusted with himself. "What's the good of being a genius if you can't figure out a good reason to call your friend? 'Hey Holly, I was wondering, do you want to go do something with me?' Ha. She doesn't even know that I have feelings for her, that would probably scare her away. The last thing I want to do is call Juliet or Minerva and ask how, Juliet would probably laugh and Minerva would assume I was asking her." He flung himself facedown on his bed, acting like a moody teenager, which he was. He briefly considered screaming into the pillows, but decided that would just scare people. He rolled over and gazed at the ceiling, thinking about Holly. "I could call her and ask her how, then turn around and ask her the way she said I should, because she probably would say how she would like to be asked. She could take it all wrong, think I asking so I could ask Minerva, but I have no intentions…" He was cut off by his ring phone ringing, and the only person with the number was Holly.

"Hello?"

"Hi Artemis."

"Hi Holly."

"Artemis I need to talk to you about something can I come over?"

"Sure."

"I'll meet you by the willow, on the bench."

"See you then." He smiled and grabbed his coat, stepping out into the maze of trees that made up the grounds of Fowl Manor. He walked to the weeping willow that sheltered a stone bench, settling himself on the cool granite. He was there for barely a minute before Holly shimmered into view in front of him, a nervous look on her face. He smiled coolly on the outside, but on the inside he was jelly.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiled shakily and took a deep breath. "Artemis, I'm pregnant."

"What?" He felt his heart shatter. "That's…great."

"Artemis, it's yours."

"Holly, it can't be. We never got that close."

"I'm positive." She handed him the test results and kept going. "I have no idea how it happened. Foaly thinks it may have happened during the time tunnel, but he has no clue why. I'm a virgin and pregnant. Explain how that happens."

Artemis finished analyzing the papers and fell off the bench, cracking his head against the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I finally got this chapter done and to my beta, so this should be fun. MSC, thank you so much! **

"Oh my god!" Holly leapt up, looking worried.

"Are you sure?" Artemis looked up at Holly, rubbing his head.

"Yes. Are you all right? Your head…" Holly was worried about whether he would accept the baby.

"I'm fine. It's just interesting that it was under this tree that my mother told my father she was pregnant with me, and now you're telling me you're pregnant with my baby. It's just, I mean, wow." He took a sweeping look up and down Holly, looking for obvious changes in her physique. She smiled, and he embraced her carefully. She hugged him back, and he whispered, "Holly, I'll be here for you."

"I know." She realized that the embrace she was in felt a lot like the one in the tunnel, and she just nestled deeper into Artemis's arms. He smiled, remembering the hug he had received in the tunnel, an exact copy of the one he was in now. Holly pulled back, taking one of his hands and resting it over where the baby grew. He took one of her hands, kissed it, and pressed it to her belly. She giggled, pressing herself closer to him, desire clawing its way to the top of the heap of emotions that she was feeling.

"_I shouldn't."_ Holly's mind was telling her that it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. _"I can't help it. I really do like him, this baby justifies us being together." _

Artemis was internally debating whether it would be worth it to ask Holly, if she was just going to say no, even though the baby would need its father. _"I'll ask her." _Artemis got brave and brushed his mouth by her ear, and she giggled at the tickling feeling. She reached up and kissed him on the tip of the nose quickly, slipping away as he tried to kiss her back. He smirked at the challenge, grabbing her and pulling her close. _"I shouldn't. This could jeopardize her life with the fairies, put her in danger, put me in danger. I can't help it. I love her. This may put her life with the fairies in danger, but apparently she likes me too, so I could take care of her if that happens."_

Holly stretched up and full out kissed Artemis, twining her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. They'd been kissing for some time when Holly realized that she needed to get back to Haven, and that the majority of the fairy population would have him at the top of their 'hit list' if they saw him kissing one of their own kind; that is, if he wasn't already at the top of their hit list. And he was enjoying it, too… (Kissing Holly, not having a ton of fairies wanting him dead.)

She untangled herself from Artemis's arms, looking sad. "I have to get back. I almost forgot." She handed him the ultrasound, and he stared, amazed at the confirmation of his child. When he was finished looking, Holly pocketed the picture, mumbling about what his parents would think if they saw it. Artemis smiled and hugged Holly, whispering, "Call me if you need anything."  
She hugged him back. "Of course I will! I'll still want to talk to you… and I'm going to need your help sooner or later. You do realise that the Council will probably want the baby terminated, don't you? I can't let that happen, and I know you don't want that to happen either."

"What?" The way Holly said that totally threw Artemis off. "What do you mean, terminated?"

"The Fairy Council may try to force me to terminate our baby. If you admit that it's yours and that you want it, they might actually listen. Most fairies _do_ consider it wise to not go about aggravating one of the only humans with fairy knowledge, not to mention the only one who realizes what damage he could do." Holly explained with a sigh. Artemis wordlessly pulled Holly close, stroking her hair. She placed a kiss on his nose, then stepped back, preparing to fly back to Haven. Watching her leave, Artemis realized just how much he had missed her during the time they'd been separated. As she flew away, he whispered, "call soon," barely loud enough to hear it himself, then turned to go and find Butler.

As Artemis explained what he'd just discovered, the manservant's reaction was exactly as he expected. Butler was shocked.

"Artemis, how?"

"I don't know. We're still working on that. Holly thinks it might have happened in the time tunnel."

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Positive. Holly had a paternity test done." Artemis handed over the test result to Butler, who smiled.

"You're going to have one hell of a time."

"I know." Artemis turned to go, glad that Butler had been rather accepting of this new turn of events, and understanding of the situation. Although Butler had always been there to protect Artemis, he was especially grateful for him now.

"And anyway," Artemis thought, "he would make a fantastic godfather for Holly's – and my," he reminded himself, "– child."

**A/N: Lily, no Boohbahs. I will kill you. The last line makes me think of Butler in "The Godfather." Hehehe, so not funny. Next chapter coming soon, I'm getting it to MSC after I post this.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay, I actually had time to type. Love to Major Samantha Carter (I owe you, I still have to study for exams) and Lily Rowan, no matter how many times she hits me with that stupid Boohbah. (One more time and I won't give you a doughnut, Lily! And I mean it!)

Holly had returned to Haven, and immediately sought out Foaly.

"So, what did he say?" The centaur was acting like he didn't know because of the live feed from Holly's iris-cam.

"He seemed happy. He fully accepted the baby after he saw the test results." Holly knew that Foaly had seen everything through the iris-cam and was playing it dumb, and prayed that Foaly would leave their kisses out of it, but no such luck.

"You two made nice, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You were wired, remember? I saw everything."

"Oh." Holly braced herself for a lecture.

"He _is_ your baby's father, so affection between its parents might not be a bad thing, but…"

"Foaly…" Holly attempted to intervene, but failed miserably.

"Just remember to take out the wire next time. I really have no interest in sitting through another interspecies make out session again."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'll leave the wire in to give the pony a coronary. I'll see you tomorrow. What time are we meeting Qwan, again?"

Foaly rolled his eyes. "I told you already. 11:00 am."

"Thanks, Foaly. Bye!"

"Bye Holly. Remember, 11:00, tomorrow."

Holly wandered back to her apartment, stepped in the shower, and breathed. Tracing her lips, she thought about Artemis, and what had happened that afternoon. She was entirely unsure of what they were. She was carrying his child and they did seem more like a couple, but were they truly together or was he just pleasing her for the sake of their baby? Would he take the baby after it was born and forget about her? Her hand dropped to her belly and she whispered,  
"Don't worry baby. I won't let anyone take you. Especially not the Council," she added in her head. Even if - no, _especially_ if – Artemis stood by her, it was going to be an uphill battle to save their baby; once the Council discovered that she and Artemis were in a 'relationship' (if that's what it was), they would try even harder to kill their child.

Holly sighed. _"No use worrying about it now."_ At the moment, all she could do was get some sleep. Stepping out of the shower, she put her pajamas on and went to bed, but not before putting her communicator next to the bed. _"Just in case Artemis calls…" _

**Short, and kind of strange. Foaly's a jerk! Review, and I'll give you a cookie. The button isn't purple anymore, so the strangely colored button says, "Click me or I'll defenestrate you!" Don't know what that means? Go look it up in a dictionary. **


	5. Chapter 5

Major apologies for not updating, I'm in finals crunch and teachers are trying to cram all the crap they didn't teach us in. Love to MSC for betaing. Here's my note for Lily! Lily, Boohbah me and I will NOT sit with you at lunch, got it? Or maybe I'll tell him that you like him. Yes, I know!

Artemis was once again in his room, and not because he was upset. He was scared. Holly's news had finally sunk in, and he was incredibly nervous. A baby at fourteen. That didn't happen to people like him. It happened in America, but not to people in his position. Legally he was seventeen, but he was physically an adolescent, barely out of puberty. He loved Holly, but he wanted to know how their child came to be.

"I know I haven't slept with her, and she claims to still be a virgin. I'm a genius, and I'm still confused. The time tunnel… Maybe when I stole magic I didn't actually steal it but traded it. I gave her the necessary materials to conceive, she gave me magic. That would explain the momentary embrace.

That was most likely her subconscious taking what I traded, and I was totally oblivious. Why she would want my seed, I don't know. Perhaps it was subconscious, intentional, or purely physical; but she did manage to conceive my baby. She could have taken a tiny bit of my intelligence or something else. This could be a good thing. I could ask her to be my girlfriend, but she could reject me. We did start to act like a couple, but that could have been hormones making her do strange things. I wish I knew."

He sighed, imagining her perched next to him, smiling, asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, them just being a couple. He realized that he wanted that more than anything, and that he would fight to keep their child alive, no matter what the cost.

LALALALALA PAGE BREAK!!! LALALALALA PAGE BREAK!!! LALALALALA

Qwan seemed surprised when Holly and Foaly came marching into his office at exactly 11:00.

"Well, what do we have here?" Holly slid the ultrasound picture across the desk, a grim look on her face. She was doing an awful job at hiding her glee, but managed to keep herself from grinning insanely or squealing, "I'M PREGNANT!!"

"You're pregnant. Congratulations."

Holly smiled a wolfish grin. "Qwan, this is the child of Artemis Fowl. I think you'll be able to explain that."

"Well," the old demon began with an impish grin, "When a man and a woman, or in this case, elf…"

"No, Qwan, I've never slept with him. In fact, I'm still a virgin."

"Ah. That leaves two explanations. One, you were really drunk. Two, when he stole magic in the time tunnel; your subconscious felt it was necessary to take compensation. Your body took what it wanted the most, which apparently was a baby, and gave the magic in return. More than likely, you were pregnant when you entered the time stream again. Either that, or it was pure chance that his sperm came in contact with your egg long enough to fertilize it. Either way, there's a 90 percent chance you were pregnant before we set foot on solid ground."

"Oh gods. On the way back, I felt something hug me momentarily. Does that make a difference?"

"It was either his subconscious realizing what happened and wishing you luck, or your body taking it's compensation. Take your pick, either way; you're pregnant."

Foaly smirked. "The odds that it was random are so slim, my computers can't go that high. I tried." Holly smiled.

"Thank you Qwan." She turned and left. He opened his mouth to ask why she wasn't upset, but Foaly handed him a laser disk of the previous day's events with a note that said to watch it alone. Qwan smirked and closed his mouth, popping the disk into a video player. He laughed as he heard the dialogue between the two, smiled as he listened to Holly's whispers as she flew, and nearly keeled over then and there when the couple got intimate.

"Well, this will be interesting." Qwan leaned back in his chair, smirking evilly.

**AHH! Noes! It's the Boohbah from Lily and my Catholic faith classroom! Oh, screw it. –Authoress shoots Boohbah with Butler's Sig Sauer, the fiddles with iPod, turning to Bowling for Soup- HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS!!!**


	6. Author's NoteUpdate

A/N: Ahahahahahaahahha… It's been so freakin' long since I've written here! Well, here's a random tidbit while I attempt to pull my ish together and do something! Plus, I just realized that this in NO WAY fits with TTP. Oops.

Holly went back to her apartment and lay down. So much had happened; it was a mystery that she hadn't broken down yet. A single tear rolled down her cheek. A baby. Her baby. Her child wouldn't get to know it's father, and she couldn't be with the one she loved. Yes, loved. She finally bowed to the feelings that cluttered her mind and heart, haunting her dreams by night and thoughts by day. _"My heart is with the one sworn to be my enemy, my child conceived though him. I am to be an outcast amongst my People, a foreigner among his. How I understand the struggles of old, how interspecies relationships were banned. This is the hardest thing of my life. A single mother, the mother of a hybrid, all these make my former struggles pale. How I thought entering the Academy was difficult! If only I had known, maybe I would instead have chosen science like my mother. My fights for equality, the discrimination will all become worse. And yet, why am I happy?"_

**A/N: Woo! Something slightly awesome. My style has changed. Hellsing/Artemis Fowl Crossover. Yay, nay, or depends on how it goes?**


End file.
